The One Who Dominates
by Latez
Summary: In order to fill Kogami's vacant enforcer position, new black enforcer Shanaynay Jquol Johnson is recruited to the MWPSB. Based on her apparent "superb" aptitude for becoming an enforcer, she is released from Sybil's regional prison. She actually becomes a great asset to the team, but will her racial stereotype and dirty mouth be able to convince them to work with her?


**Well, my first Fanfic. Yayyyy but seriously, it might be crappy... but hopefully it's not. Just want to make one thing clear before you start reading this, I am NOT racist in any way. Shanaynay's character is just... complex. So please, don't think I am. Also I'm sorry if anyone seems out-of-character within this. Takes place after episode 22. Also, my grammar sucks so much so please use constructive criticism. Please review! **

Shanaynay carefully made the shanks with her makeshift knife; a nail tied to a spoon she had stolen from the cafeteria. She even gave up one of her shoes strings to tie them together. The current shank she was working on was a toothbrush, small but sufficient whenever she decided to make her escape. Her other works ranged from a fork (also stolen from the cafeteria) to the heel of her shoe, which she had reluctantly sawed off in case someone noticed the sharp tip if she were to walk around.

At present, it was common for inmates and fellow psychologically unstable people to accept their fate (which was to die here alone and isolated from society) after being caught by Enforcers and Inspectors for committing crimes or the based on the possibility of them committing the crime based on their crime coefficient. People just didn't want to fight back anymore. Even from time to time when a prisoner actually tried to escape the facility he was immediately detected by either cameras, doorway sensors, patrols and more commonly, their barcode being absent from the area at which they are positioned at. Each person who was admitted to the facility was tattooed with a barcode on the back of his neck. Whenever you needed something, like using the bathroom, or if you're designated lunch period was assigned, a scan of the area at which you were supposed to be in was made. Needless to say, the patrols have had problems with inmates being late to their lunch period and being killed misunderstandingly for it.

"Fuck that bullshit." Shanaynay spat remembering Tod, the rock-crazed man who was killed in the cell next to hers. "I'm getting out of this hellhole if it's the last thing I do... maybe on my way out I should shatter the glass to make another shank..." Those were literally the only thoughts going through her head. She didn't even remember how she got locked up in here.

Suddenly, the intercom boomed overhead, "Prisoner 253447, you have a visitor."

That was her.

Shanaynay wondered who in their right mind would want to visit her. "Maybe Jurmone or Kiki." She thought but then it was quickly replaced with, "Oh shit, it could be Jurmone or Kiki." She didn't really have a "bad" history with them, actually they were all close friends. The only problem was their behavior. "Knowing Kiki, she might actually try to bust me out of here. She would get into a fistfight with a cop just to save her home girl." It was a sweet gesture. "And Jurmone would probably try to pass me a shank through the window, he might even pull some of that old fashion crap. Bake a cake or whatever and hide the weapon inside." It was a good idea. "And then they would both brawl it out with security and..." she thought for a moment. "I'd be locked up in here for life."

Well shit, she hoped it wasn't them.

She gathered herself as she stood up from her bed. An officer was waiting for her at the door and she was quick to hide the toothbrush shank in her shoe before he arrived. He handcuffed her with the electric cuffs they used nowadays and proceeded to lead the way, with two drones taking up the rear. Her mind wandered as they passed through the familiar hallways of the mentally unstable, casually passive murderers, and criminal delinquents. Her bathrobe (which was the standard uniform for the facility) shuffled with every step she made. When they finally arrived at the room, she was greeted by a young pale brunette woman.

The officer nodded as she sat down, "I'll be outside" and left.

She sighed with relief when she saw it wasn't _those_ familiar faces.

The glass wall that separated them left little for comfort. Needless to say, it was super awkward.

Shanaynay observed the woman. _ Pale, bowl-cut hairstyle, large eyes. Working-attire accompanied with standard shoes. Contacts from the gleam of her eye..._ she observed further;_ Calm, considering her position from how she's sitting. Patient, since she's not pressing questions. And observant._

The woman's stare never seemed to leave her either. If there were people watching from a camera, they might have thought that her and the woman were engaged in an intense staring match. The woman seemed unfazed by her stare and finally spoke up.

"Are you profiling me?"

Shanaynay pondered the question and responded, "Depends. Are you profiling me?"

The woman finally smiled. "I guess that's why I'm here isn't it?"

"Mind telling me who you are?"

The woman pulled up a holographic display from her watch and held it up to the glass.

"Inspector Akane Tsunemori of Division 1 of the subsection of the criminal investigation department of the Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau. Or 'MWPSB' for short."

Shanaynay immediately dismissed the proposal, she knew where this was heading. "Listen, I know what you're going to say and I don't want any part of it."

Akane seemed surprised by the immediate comprehension of her thoughts but pressed further.

"But don't you want your freedom? You'll most probably live in this prison for the rest of your life. Don't you think you have more to offer to society rather than just sitting here?"

This really pissed her off.

"And become an enforcer? No thanks, if that's the 'freedom' you believe in, then I don't want any part of it. I've seen enforcers, they're cold-blooded murderers whose only 'freedom' is to find and apprehend other criminals that aren't so lucky enough to become enforcers, they're dogs used by the MWPSB to catch other dogs of society. A beast for a beast." She glared at Akane, "And you're their owner."

There was a silence that enveloped the room until Akane looked up and stared at her, seriously.

"You're wrong. They're _nothing_ like the criminals locked up here. I've known and worked with many of them but..." her voice cracked but she continued, "They may not be human like some say, but they have a heart. And I know you have one too."

"Am I supposed to be moved by that? Maybe I've been cold-hearted from the start or maybe the facility has done it to me, but even a criminal like me can see that's complete bullshit. Is that supposed to be the winning slogan to convince me?"

Akane sat for a moment and murmured. "I was in your position at one point, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life. Sybil said I was qualified for numerous jobs in high ranking positions. But I just was just so unsure about my future." She paused to find the right words. "It was Sybil who recommended you."

Shanaynay bit back a sour remark but ended up stating it sarcastically. "That's fantastic. But you know, I'm in prison. I never had the luxury of choosing my future, since Sybil took that away from me. And now you're expecting me to give that shallow system another chance?"

Akane sighed and stood up, "I'm not going to try and pursue this further." She made her way for the door but turned around, "If you're happy staying here, then that's just fine with me. But I'd like you to know that your skills would be of great service to the MWPSB. You're intuitive nature, ability to adapt and to profile as you see, is well..." Akane searched for the words. "Amazing."

Shanaynay smiled. "That's nice. Thanks for the offer, but I don't need anyone's help to decide my future."

The Inspector stood for another moment and smiled back.

"Well now it's giving you a second chance."

And with that, the Inspector left.

Little did Shanaynay know that her records, personal belongings, and ironically her shanks; had all been moved to her new empty room where she would start her life as an Enforcer for the MWPSB.

"Sybil's oracle's are final." Akane sighed as she got into the car with a waiting Ginoza.

**Cliffy! How will Shanaynay react to this sudden change? Hopefully that was good... I thought it was decent. Please comment/review, I'd like to know how I'm doing! Oh and if it's not already evident already, I don't own Psycho-Pass or any of it's characters. Only Shanaynay! :D**


End file.
